Don't Interfere, Okay?☆
Summary As a result of all the she had learned in the song To You, To Me. Miku, having cut her hair, sets out of her room and races through the streets. She aggressively intends to show Len and Rin everything that she's learned; as she runs, Miku begins ruminating on Elena's role in the story, as well as Rin's own ignorance and Len's futile attempts to stop what's happening, in comparison to her renewed efforts. To show Len what she learned, as well as to meet with Ronald again, she shoots Len. In the snow she spots Rin with a gun to her own head, and wonders if it's because of "Irina", or Red Rin. She then intends to sing for the sake of the person she separated with; another gunshot then sounds. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Keywords *『あなたのココロの声 素直にわたし歌う 』 The voice of your heart/I'll obediently sing *『チープなあの売女が』 That cheap whore *『見た事無い世界を！！』 The world like no one's seen!! *『この小さな復讐...君たちにみせたいの！』 This small revenge.../I want to show it to you guys! *『リンは分かる事無く』 Rin can't understand *『すくわれたいの？すくいたいの？』 Do you want to be saved? Do you want to save? *『見せてあげるよ駄犬』 I'll show it to you, you mongrel *『ねー？あなたの最後の歌はアレじゃないのね☆』 Heey? Your last song wasn't that, was it? ☆ *『ねー☆歌うよ！あなたの言葉を想像して』 Heey☆ I’ll sing! Imagining your words Illustration Analysis Jama_Shinaide_1.png|Miku running; to the left Jama_Shinaide_2.png|Len running in the snowstorm Jama_Shinaide_3.png|Close up on the laptop and gun Jama_Shinaide_4.png|Len shot Don't_Interfere,_Alright.jpg|Miku stares at the ground Jama_Shinaide_5.png|The divided Rin Jama_Shinaide_6.png|Smiling face The first image is a flashback of Miku singing at the recording studio in tears, a demonstration of how she performed her role to sing others' feelings. The next several images are shots from the previous song "To You, To Me." These may represent Miku preparing to leave; once the image of Miku and Ronald's picture shows up, it is overlaid with an unusual red light effect. It is unknown what this represents, although it can be interpreted as her uploading data into the USB drive. Miku is later shown running to the left; as indicated by a comparison of their images, she appears to be running through the same street as Rin did previously in Goodbye to the Dream☆, Tashiro even visible in the background. Several flashbacks are then shown of previous songs to reference events that Miku alluded to in the past or the people she is speaking about. The next significant image is of Len, running in the same direction as Miku. It will be shown later that he is running not too far ahead of her in the worsening blizzard, seemingly oblivious to how nearby Miku is. Len is shown wearing a red scarf, likely the one that he is shown taking from Camui in The Other Side of the Mirror＞. The next image depicts Len from Miku's point of view, fallen on the ground after having the USB fired into his headphones. Standing over him is Rin, shown wearing her typical Vocaloid outfit after having stripped all her excess clothes off in Who's the Liar? As Miku looks closer, Rin is shown with one eye red and the other blue, perhaps as a side effect of her "divided" programming, Red Rin and the data Irina, in her interior. The image is briefly superimposed over one of Irina about commit suicide, perhaps suggesting that Rin is trying to destroy herself in a similar manner. The final images are of Miku staring downwards with a smile and linework of a smiling face, which could belong to either Rin or Miku. Sound Effect Analysis During the portion of the song where Miku indicates "kicking the ass" of the god of lazy people, a whip can be heard cracking with a man groaning, likely a humorous illustration of "making someone a slave" and forcing them to work with a whip. Later on, as Miku prepares to fire at Len, a clip of Ronald can be heard. It is unknown what this represents. The last sounds in the song are of gunshots, the first to indicate Miku shooting the USB into Len and the second to indicate either Rin shooting herself or Miku shooting Rin with a USB--later songs would indicate it's the latter. Trivia Notes *From this point onward Miku's hair remains short, save for when she is presented as having twin tails in flashbacks. *The warning "that's not the country > Germany" placed on the PV was put to keep audiences from getting confused by the line "which is it?," which contains a homophone to the Japanese word for "Germany." Curiosities *Unlike in We Met Again, eh?☆, Miku's mention of "the last song" may refer to The Voice in My Heart ○, the last song Teppannov "produces". *Given The Voice in My Heart. and its sequel are next, as well as Miku's old occupation singing for Teppannov, it's implied he is the intended one Miku is singing to. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era